<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>墨菲斯的馈赠 by PhotonTiaL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966672">墨菲斯的馈赠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL'>PhotonTiaL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“嗯……”罗伊哼唧着发出一段拖长的尾音，他在考虑要不要爬起来，但是——“我好困……我不想动。”他决定遵从自己的本心，反正小朋友不记仇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>墨菲斯的馈赠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>无意义pwp，蒙眼play及其他很怪的xp，慎入。<br/>爱德已成年设定。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗伊知道他不应该这么对爱德华，只是有的时候他确实太累了。在加班到日夜颠倒人鬼不分之后，好不容易赢来的休息日他只想瘫在床上——就瘫着，什么也不干，谁也不干。然而他的小男友最近很闲，又是个精力旺盛的好奇宝宝。罗伊决定如果不能陪他出去，起码可以陪他在床上抱成一团。可惜这样的计划没能把爱德华打发掉。</p><p>“罗伊，罗伊，”爱德贴着他的胸膛磨蹭，他们俩的脑袋都还在枕头上，但分身都已经充血到一半。“帮我……帮我口好不好？”</p><p>“嗯……”罗伊哼唧着发出一段拖长的尾音，他在考虑要不要爬起来，但是——“我好困……我不想动。”他决定遵从自己的本心，反正小朋友不记仇。</p><p>“你昨天也是这么说的。”一抬头，一个金瞳散发鼓着脸的爱德趴在他胸口上说。</p><p>行吧。</p><p>“困……真的……”罗伊摆出真诚的表情，同样黏糊糊地说。</p><p>“哦，好吧。”爱德华爬起来，跪坐在他腰部的位置，伸手拍了拍他圆圆的脸，确认是真的毫无力气的样子。“我来怎么样？”</p><p>“真的？”罗伊没想到他这么快就妥协。</p><p>“有个条件，”爱德华越过他的身体，以不可思议的扭曲姿势够到床头柜抽屉，诡异地保持姿势在里面掏了一会，终于拿出来。“眼罩。”他将做工良好的柔软织物举到罗伊面前，“戴着这个，保持安静。在我允许之前你就不能动。”</p><p>非常符合他的需求，罗伊甚至想为此鼓掌，除了一个问题：“……我怕我会睡着。”</p><p>“别担心。”爱德将黑色的眼罩贴在他脸上，手掌摸到他脑后。罗伊乖乖地配合抬起脑袋，让丝绸带漂亮地打了个结。“如果你睡着了，那就是我的错。”</p><p>说完，爱德放开手让罗伊躺回枕头上。眼罩的遮光性良好，边缘贴合，即使睁开眼也是漆黑一片，只有颧骨处因为不熟悉的重量痒痒的。罗伊平躺着，听到碍事的被子已经被男友扯开，身上只穿着平角裤还有些冷。但很快一具温暖的躯体覆盖在他身上，大约是趴在他身上，爱德很小心没有把重量全部压上来，双腿分开在他身体两侧，一双手掌，机械的和肉体的，沿着他的脖子慢慢下滑。</p><p>失去视觉让身体的其他部位更加敏锐。罗伊感到一阵凉意。如果爱德晚上忘记把右手缩进被子就会这样，机械的手臂降至室温，此时大约十几度。手指横着扫过他的锁骨，一寸一寸地，挪动到胸肌的部分摊开手掌揉捏，好像希望那是面团之类的东西，让罗伊闷闷地发出声音。然后向下，腹部大片疤痕的触觉神经比较模糊，但对温度十分敏感，当手掌在较薄的皮肤上覆盖足够长的时间，罗伊很难将注意力转移去其他地方。爱德继续将手滑到两侧——“喂——不许挠痒！”罗伊咬着嘴唇哼叫，即使他没看见，也知道这小子要做什么。</p><p>“啧，”爱德华稍微停顿了一下，“要求真多。”他确实听从了警告，将手收了回去，落在罗伊薄薄的内裤上，轻轻覆盖。很快，罗伊的勃起在布料里支了起来，揉捏起来还是半软的，但前端已经有一点浸润的迹象。</p><p>周日早晨，躺在床上享受恋人温柔的服务，然后心满意足地睡个回笼觉。罗伊想着，在爱德华的抚摸下瘫软了身体，没有比这更美好的一天了。他感到爱德的速度慢了下来，难耐地扭动胯部暗示。</p><p>“别动。”爱德突然加重力度握住他的勃起，让罗伊发出一声小小的惊呼。“也别出声。记得吗？”</p><p>“唔……”罗伊轻轻咬住下唇。他不会承认有时男友突然乖僻霸道的发言会让他更硬。但此时爱德正抓着他的阴茎，承不承认也没那么重要。他不介意在爱德面前暴露弱点，只要他能从那双金色瞳孔里得到与之匹配的爱意——说到这个，罗伊开始有些困扰，看不到对方的脸让他有一些微妙的不安。仅仅是手掌的抚慰——不够，完全不够，他已经准备好接受更多东西。</p><p>“……嗯！”</p><p>更多东西，罗伊很快得到了。爱德将脑袋埋在他的胸口，张嘴咬住殷红的一点。先是嘴唇包裹着牙齿触碰，轻轻地挑逗。紧接着是舌头，湿润的，滑腻的，舔在上面，舌苔包裹逐渐变硬的乳头，再慢慢收走，留下潮湿的在空气中骤然冷了。罗伊闭着嘴把呻吟压在喉咙里面，忍受这甜蜜的折磨。然而爱德似乎突然对此产生了极大的兴趣，过了好一会都没有挪去其他位置，换着法儿用牙齿碾磨那一点，差不多咬下去的时候又换上舌头安慰一般舔舐，让罗伊感到又痛又痒，加上奇怪的耻感从胸口蔓延开，身体也渐渐发热。</p><p>“别……”他的脑子在混沌中旋转出声。“……不要再……”哪怕去另一边也行，哪里都好，太多了，放过他吧，赐予他更多吧。</p><p>“我说了保持安静。”爱德华的胸口贴在他身上磨蹭，咬着他的耳朵说。罗伊为此剧烈喘息。在他没有看见的地方，爱德华摇了摇头。</p><p>“我可是认真的。”半是抱怨半是撒娇的语气，爱德将手从他的腹部滑进内裤，但并没有伸向完全挺立的分身，而是进一步将他的内裤扯了下来。大约几秒后，罗伊开始意识到问题的严重性。</p><p>“这样，”一团布料被塞进他的嘴里，他知道这只能是刚刚被褪下的东西。“你会不会乖一点？”爱德华捏着他的脸，确保卷整齐的布料好好地被咬住。</p><p>“呜嗯……”罗伊试着发声，闷闷地被挡住了。他的手脚还是自由的，随时可以解除这些阻碍，但他有一点预感，跟钢之炼金术师做交易总是占不到便宜。</p><p>很难想象他现在才记起来这一点。</p><p>“唔……”罗伊小声呻吟着示弱，并没有移动手脚，告诉爱德他的配合。</p><p>“这才对。”爱德华说。他俯身贴在罗伊身上，罗伊能感到大腿被爱德坚硬的勃起戳着，他还是有点得意的，尽管爱德还没从他身上获得什么，已经硬得够呛。爱德仿佛看出了他的心思（也许他没有控制表情，谁知道呢），故意略过了罗伊想要被触碰的部位，转而去亲吻他身上大片平坦的皮肤。与其说是挑逗更像是在开玩笑，毫无规则的落点在他身体上滑动，罗伊感觉自己像一块牛排被反复揉捏。爱德华肯定在报复他，或者就是喜欢看他困惑而忍耐的样子并以此为乐。爱德将双手从他的后背移动到臀部，用力抓了一大把之后终于推至大腿根，然后压着他的大腿后侧将它们抬了起来。</p><p>终于要进入正题了吗？罗伊已经被没有方向的爱抚推到快感的半空中，下颚紧绷着咬紧了口中布料。爱德开始咬他大腿内侧的软肉，酥酥麻麻的触感，他的腿被完全抬起，后腰几乎悬空。然后——不——罗伊想要尖叫但只能发出支吾的响声——爱德在舔他的脚心——这过分奇怪了，罗伊试着挣扎但被紧紧抓住了脚踝，被支配的无力感因为黑暗不断放大。然后是脚趾，操、罗伊从不知道恋人还有这种癖好，他感到温热的，潮湿的口腔将他的脚趾含了进去，滑腻的舌头裹着关节的折痕一根根缠绕。他的腿完全绷紧了，迫切地想要抽离出去，因为羞耻和微妙的恐惧颤抖挣扎。</p><p>他口中的东西被拿掉了。</p><p>“你还好嘛？”爱德一只手轻轻抚摸过他的脸颊向他确认。</p><p>“嗯……”罗伊在大口地喘息，脸上已经爬满了红晕。只是脚而已，他并没有受到任何粗暴的对待，但他的胸口快要因此轰然崩塌。“……我……”他想要什么？是的，他几乎明白了这种折磨的意义，并且选择顺应暖流涌去的方向。“进来……我受不了了，我想要你……”</p><p>蒙着眼睛，因为情热而薄汗津津的恋人在邀请他，爱德没有理由不照做。但是他今天拥有过多的耐心，并且自信某人还远远没有到达高点。</p><p>罗伊感觉双手被抓起来，拉在一起，然后某种凉凉的液体被挤到他手上，过多的沿着指缝滴落在他的腹部。</p><p>“自己扩张，”爱德华毫不心软地说，“别担心，我会照顾你的。”他意有所指地将滴落在罗伊腹部的润滑剂和前液铺开，就着粘腻的液体握住了罗伊早已挺立多时的阴茎。</p><p>抱怨的呻吟在他的喉咙里翻滚，但罗伊还是顺从地将双手伸下去，越过腿间的东西探索到后方紧张的小口。他知道爱德在看着他，而他什么也看不见，这样不平等的地位正推动血液在他脑后涌动。他还是第一次跟爱德尝试这个，他怀疑年轻的恋人对此过于熟稔了。一点按压和试探，罗伊将手上的润滑满满过渡到穴口，那里还是湿软的遗留着昨天性爱后的痕迹。昨天，他是该反思一下年龄差距太大的爱人对他的身体造成的负担了，像今天这样，爱德对他的某种诡异迷恋，还有各种奇思妙想带来心理上的唐突跳跃，以及直白到灼伤眼睛的喜爱之情——好吧，他承认他喜欢这个，连带着一点点酸痛的腰部肌肉。</p><p>第一根手指进入的时候，爱德用拇指碾过他的冠状沟。罗伊因为刺激仰起了脖子，但这让他的姿势更加别扭，通常他不习惯给自己做准备，自从爱德兴致勃勃地包揽了这个活。他开始怀念爱德手指的触感，几乎和爱德的阴茎一样让他记忆深刻。来自另一具身体的手指进入时，坚硬而陌生，但又不像玩具那样冰冷的东西，在他体内小心翼翼地探索，直到找到让他欲罢不能的地方。然而现在他没法自己做到这点，这个姿势太别扭了，而他又太心急了，只是尽力把手上的液体捅进去，让甬道不至于干涩。前端不紧不慢的撸动愈加折磨人，在他就快攀上高峰时爱德便松开手任由阴茎在空气里颤抖，习惯了再重新捏着根部滑上去。如果不是刚刚的约定，他现在就翻身把今天谜之耐心的爱德华压倒骑上去。</p><p>“可以了……”插入两根手指后，罗伊迫切地说。</p><p>“嘘……”爱德华用食指抵在他的嘴唇上，说，“我说可以才算。”</p><p>这小子，今天没完了是吗？罗伊要因为半吊着的情欲急疯了。他发誓如果一会儿爱德没有用足够猛烈的高潮弥补他，他会记仇的。</p><p>至少这次爱德没有再把他的嘴堵上。</p><p>“我改变注意了，”爱德说。他的体温从罗伊身上远离，罗伊绝望地不知他要做什么。“现在起你可以发出声音。”</p><p>罗伊花了一会才意识到这是什么。爱德将他的下半身托起来，他只能靠肩膀和手臂压紧床垫，双腿混乱地挂靠在对方身上寻找支点。然后是、“——操！”</p><p>“嗯哼。”爱德的脑袋埋在他腿间，该死地将舌头伸进了隐秘的入口。“要逼你说脏话还挺难的。”然后是……操！罗伊在感到后穴被柔软异物侵入的同时阴茎被粘腻的润滑包裹而撸动，“但我做到了，不是吗？”</p><p>他会死的，他会因为得不到释放的挑逗而死。这是罗伊彻底失去理智前脑海里最后一句话。生理性的泪水浸湿了眼罩，罗伊张着嘴呼出胸中心跳的声音，烫得像火山爆发时的岩浆。大腿的肌肉因为快感颤抖着，抵着或许是爱德手臂或者随便什么部位。过了大概有一个世纪那么久——直到他的入口被舔舐吮吸得柔软得不能再柔软，快要化成一滩水，爱德终于放开他的腿，罗伊的身体落在床垫上，迅速被翻了个面。</p><p>“准备好了？”爱德压着嗓音说，语气里是同样的急不可耐。</p><p>是的——！是的！罗伊的脑子尖叫着，不十分肯定自己说出口的是什么音节。他只是混乱地抓着床单喘息，屁股上，腹部，还有大腿都已经被自己以及对方的体液弄湿到一塌糊涂，而他甚至还没有得到——真正的插入。见鬼，他想要这个，他需要这个，这个也好，那个也好，他甚至自觉地曲起双腿而塌下了腰。</p><p>终于被填满了，被冲撞着，入侵的肉柱上怒张的血管都印在被挑逗到过度敏感的肠肉上。罗伊不间断的呻吟和啜泣声隔着床单震颤。爱德从背后环抱住他，手掌握住他充血的勃起——罗伊立刻就射精了，他才刚刚被插入。爱德的肌肤贴着他的后背，继续在他体内冲撞，刚刚高潮过的身体激烈而敏感地任由他占领。罗伊几乎支撑不住自己，但爱德抱住他，像护食的狮子叼住他的肩膀，肉刃一次又一次渴求他的拥抱。</p><p>“罗伊……”爱德在他的嘴边哼唱。罗伊差不多找回了自己的手，发现爱德将他的手和自己的压叠在一起，于是纠缠着十指相扣抓紧了。</p><p>爱德终于释放在他体内，伴随着一声长长的呻吟跟低吼。另一只手插进罗伊的脑后的黑发，将他拉扯进绵长的亲吻。眼罩不知何时已经在混乱中松掉了。但罗伊眼角还有一点生理性泪水的痕迹。</p><p>“我弄疼你了吗？”在一段足够长的安静之后，爱德问道。</p><p>“……还好，”罗伊扫去他肩膀上有些令人刺痒的发丝，稍微换了个姿势。“只是……有点奇怪，看不见的时候。比起这个，你什么时候学会的这些东西？”</p><p>“啊，”爱德在嗓子里纠结了一会，“我说无师自通的你信吗？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“哈勃克告诉我了一个深夜无线电台……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>